Did My Heart Just Go Doki?
by iJustLostmySanity
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary day, but Lilith decided to play a game. A game that started with a simple, "Don't you wanna see that Chief of Staff embarrassed?" Lilith asked. *credits to whomever owns the cover photo *rated T for language


**A/N:** *dodges flying tables and appliances* I know! I know I've been gone for too long! *dodges bombs* I know I haven't updated in a very long time! I'm sorry! This is my I-am-still-alive-and-will-continue-writing-but-can-barely-upload-anything-decent kind of apology. I just thought of this while I am at work and I am still at work (lol)

Enjoy~~ and if you have any ideas on how we could torture Hakutaku together pls pm me, I'll dedicate the chapter to you if the idea is fun. ahahah I don't promise upload of the chapter though.. you know how I am. I don't really know if I'll continue this or not teehee

I only published this through sheer adrenaline rush and lack of sleep...so I apologize if this sorta does not make sense in a way? or if there are a lot of mistakes...

I love you all! *throws Hakutaku plushies

My 'dweebness' is leaking a lot today

* * *

It was supposed to be an ordinary day, but Lilith decided to play a game. A game that started with a simple, "Don't you wanna see that Chief of Staff embarrassed?" Lilith asked.

Hakutaku stopped grinding the medicinal herbs at once, eyes were fixed onto his unofficial 'fuck buddy'. "I have had several plans to do so but I'd rather not risk having to endure all of what he will do to retaliate..." The beast answered almost immediately feeling sick imagining an even worse fate than what he is going through right now. "Thinking about it makes my insides want to burst..."

"Eh?" Lilith tilted her head slightly as if in thought, "But don't you wanna at least try?" she smiled her trademark smile that was known to have wrecked nations and brought well-known leaders to ruin.

Hakutaku couldn't say he wasn't interested. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Hoozuki crushed the pear he was holding with his death grip and Momotaro flinched. "Of all the time Hakutaku-sama chose to be stupid!" Momotaro screamed in his mind.

The duo heard the plan clearly and considering the sadistic smirk plastered on the demon's face, Momotaro knew Hakutaku would finally meet his demise.

"Momotaro-kun," Hoozuki started calmly yet his voice was laced with pure blood-curdling malice."

"Ye-y-yes?" Momotaro managed to utter, terrified but fighting desperately to keep himself from running.

"If you value your life..."

"Yes..." Momotaro shivered in fear.

"Do not tell your stupid boss that I heard what they were talking about."

A final and squirmish, "Yes" and Hoozuki silently walked back to Hell as if nothing happened.

"Farewell...Hakutaku-sama," Momotaro prayed.

* * *

"This is stupid and it's not going to work!" Hakutaku argued with himself, "but if it did I could totally laugh at his flushed face and hold it against him forever!" He sat down, holding onto both his knees, "I would die several times to atone for this..."

"Hakutaku! You're immortal! You can't die! You will at least get a chance to find an ammo against him!" If Hakutaku could, he'd want to divide himself to two so that he wouldn't look ridiculous saying both the pros and cons like he what he was doing.

Momotaro stared at him, understanding why he was conflicted. If Momotaro can freely speak about this matter, he really would, however, he also has his life at stake. He cannot even manage to move from his spot or to stop his hands from packing the powdered medicine his boss had prepared.

Momotaro knew though, that Hakutaku is stupid enough to push through with his plan and Hoozuki would still be the one laughing in the end.

* * *

Hakutaku waltzed in King Enma's palace to deliver the usual medicine for back pain that Hoozuki refuses to make for the King. The beast still does not know what type of 'sexual harassment' he's supposed to do. He should just have to try one and see where it goes from there.

"Hakubuta," the deep voice that smacked his thoughts back to reality could only belong to one demon. He felt the urge to humiliate the Hoozuki become stronger with each passing second.

Hakutaku glared as his conditioned response. Even if it disgusts him to no end he needs to deliver the medicine to a certain asshole because the King doesn't seem to be around.

That was when it occurred to him. He would hold Hoozuki's hands. In another episode of Hakutaku's life, his hands were broken by the demon when he was also giving him medicine. The beast reminded himself not to do the same thing.

He stood beside Hoozuki and nervously slipped the medicine into the demon's hands. The folded piece of paper that held together small spheres of medicine fit snugly in between their joined hands.

Hakutaku looked at Hoozuki, waiting for just a simple sign of any awkwardness or shame in the eyes of someone who only knew two emotions: sadistic amusement and sadistic fury.

To his surprise Hoozuki didn't flinch, smack, or crush his hands, instead, the demon gently lets go, transferred the medicine to his right and slowly slipped his hands and Hakutaku's back together, this time Hoozuki held on firmly but softly.

Hakutaku froze. His innards feel like exploding. This was not what was supposed to be happening! This is not what was supposed to be happening!

"Aren't you disgusted by this at all?" Hakutaku managed to ask after staring disbelievingly at the demon.

"You held my hand first," the demon replied casually.

Hakutaku pointed to himself, "Your holding my hand you know? It's me, Hakutaku,"

"I know," Hoozuki replied as he turned to look at the confused and totally lost Hakutaku.

"Aren't you feeling anything? At all?" _My heart had never beat so damned fast in my entire life and my face is probably as red as the blood in my veins! This is not happening! This is not what was supposed to happen! No! I should not be the one feeling this! I'll swallow the blood from my face! What? That doesn't even make any sense!_

"You really wanna know?" _How should I even answer this? Are you fucking kidding me?_

"I don't know how to answer that..." Hakutaku's head was spinning.

"Right," _Right what? Don't make it sound like where fucking talking about the weather!_

"Why do you think I'd hold your hand?" Did anyone tell Hoozuki the plan? That can only be the reason, right?

"How should I know? There must be something wrong with your head," _What? What? Something is wrong with me? Something is definitely wrong with you!_

Hakutaku is losing his mind. Shouldn't the other be angry right now? This is sending chills down his spine. He had not seen this much red flags raised in his mind for a thousand years. Something is definitely wrong!

Even though Hakutaku knew that something-everything is definitely not right, he convinced himself that if this is a battle of will, he would not dare lose.

He stood beside Hoozuki obediently, squeezing the demon's hands back still not getting the response he wanted.

They just stood there, maybe waiting for someone to get inside King Enma's office and loudly scream the punchline of this huge and utter nonsense of a situation they are in.

King Enma walked into the office eating takoyaki, completely clueless of Hakutaku's mind short-circuiting.

Hoozuki loosened his grasp of Hakutaku's hand, "I guess you have to go now," as he walked towards Kind Enma.

"Ye-yeah," was Hakutaku's dazed reply.

Hakutaku walked out of the King Enma's office calmly as he really did not want to lose this unofficial battle.

As soon as the huge doors closed and King Enma and Hoozuki were out of sight, he made a mad dash back to his pharmacy towards his bedroom and beneath a hundred blankets and pillows.

He screamed, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKKK!"


End file.
